The preparation of dimethyl 2,2-dimethyl-4-methylene glutarate (DMDMMG) is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,323, issued Oct. 15, 1985. Commonly assigned copending application Ser. No. 749,310 filed June 20, 1985 relates to the polymerization of specific dimethacrylate esters of a diol to give methacrylol terminated polymers having 2,2-dimethyl-4-methylene glutarate structural units in the polymer chain and a weight average molecular weight about above 2,000. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,323 relates to specific dimers, namely functionally substituted 2,2-dimethyl-4-methyleneglutaric acid esters and a process for dimerizing the precursor monomers using free radical initiator in the presence of a complex cobalt catalyst for chain transfer to monomer.
EP Application No. 84106050.2 teaches a process for preparing components from malonic esters for paint binders which can be crosslinked by transesterification. Winn and Schnollner (PLASTE UND KAUTSCHUCK 22 (1975), p. 904-906), teach the synthesis of polymeric polyesters of 2-methyleneglutaric acid prepared by transesterification of the corresponding dimethyl ester glutarate with hexanediol as catalyzed with sodium methoxide. Similar polyesters were prepared where the 2-methylene group of the 2-methylene glutarate dimethyl ester was first reacted with cyclopentadiene and then transesterified with hexanediol.
Typical polyesters and paints formulated therewith suffer from susceptibility to hydrolysis. The instant polyesters impart hardness and stability to hydrolysis while maintaining the methylene functionality.